User blog:Roymaster11/Elsword Battle Royale
Description So you picked your character and choosed a class and lived a happy Elsword life! However, let us find out if you picked the right character in this Death Battle! Interlude Boomstick: Ahh, I remember playing Elsword and choosing that hot busty elf girl. Wiz: Oh you mean Rena? Boomstick: Yeah her! Wiz: Lemme guess, you only chose her because uhm... whatever.. Boomstick: Well Elsword has tons of characters, and people has adored these characters throughout Elsword. Wiz: We have Elsword, the wielder of Conwells Boomstick: Aisha, the witch of Time and Space Wiz: Rena the elf warrior. Boomstick: Raven, The captain of the Crow Mercenaries. Wiz: Eve, the queen of nasods Boomstick: Chung, the DESTROYER! Wiz: Ara Haan, the nine tailed fox. Boomstick: Elesis, the red knight! Wiz: Add, the crazy scientist. Boomstick: Lu/Ciel, the demon duo. Wiz: Rose, the elite soldier. Boomstick: Ain, the Goddess Ishmael's creation. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who will win, a DEATH BATTLE. Infinity Sword (Cue Elsword Theme- Playing with Fire) Wiz: Elsword is an ambitious, hot-headed young swordsman who yearns to be as strong and even surpass his older sister Elesis. Boomstick: And Elesis has apparently left Elsword for an important mission, and suddenly never returned. So what did Elsword do? Go on a quest in search of her of course! Wiz: He is the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights, and very skilled in swordsmanship being trained under Elesis, with her gone he searches for these two things, Elesis and El the precious gems that power his kingdom. Boomstick: Elsword is a master at close range combat being able to dish out some damage in a matter of seconds, and he is very quick on his feet slicing through his opponents without a sweat at all. And to top it all off he can also take as many hits he can dish out! (Cue Elsword- Tough Guy) Wiz: And as so, Elsword was a veteran in many battles at such a young age. And he still has the will to become stronger, and wants to create his own fighting art. During his quest he has came accross a scabbard named Conwells, and as so, Elsword has been capable of wielding two swords at will becoming Sheath Knight. Boomstick: In close combat is where he shines, and not to mention he has two sweet cool looking swords! And oh yeah, by the way, did you ever think that Elsword stopped there? Elsword oberserved Conwells, and how it takes in Dark El and transfers it to Elsword resulting him turning into Infinity Sword. Elsword: Come at me cowards! Wiz: Yes that is right, and thus came the birth of Infinity Sword. Boomstick: And remember when he was just some hot-headed kid? Well, he's kind of the same actually, just more edgy. Wiz:' '''Which does explain his hairstyle. *'Elsword is shown fighting hoards of enemies''' (Cue El Lady Anime OP Runner's High) Boomstick: And with all of that Elsword is a competent fighter being capable of slashing through metal and robots. Wiz: And as a whole new level of skills and combos appear once Elsword advances into Infinity Sword, he becomes much more powerful than before, with his melee attacks becoming much more powerful as Infinity Sword has one of the best attack speeds among all classes. Boomstick: Well this is basically what it is, take Kirito and Natsu, what do you get? Elsword, geez it's like they had babies and stuff and suddenly POOF Elsword is born. No wonder Elsword is so obsessed with fire. Wiz: Elsword possesses devastating attack power, unbelievable speeds, and very high durability. His knowledge is quite high as he is very knowledgeable on how to handle a blade, infact twice at the sametime! Boomstick: And add some flames into that and you got a nice hot blade called the Great Sword. Wiz: The Great Sword transforms each time Elsword ascends a class, this blade is powerful being capable of taking down Raven, the captain of the Crow Mercanaries. Boomstick: And he can do some awesome moves with this thing, like seriously! ''' Wiz: One of his first ever skills is Mega Slash having Elsword empowering his blade to well, make a strong cut. '''Boomstick: He can make a volcanic attack with Flame Geyser, beat the shit out of people with Unlimited Blade and Assault Slash, and make an even bigger volcanic attack with Triple Geyser, original..... Wiz: And being a second job class, he has tons of more skills such as Phantom Sword, summon a giant phantom sword that follows and mimics your movements going for double the damage. Boomstick: And being a Infinity Sword means he is stronger and faster as well, with his attack and power in general increased he is capable of taking out his enemies much more easier. Wiz: But thing is, he is physically the weakest out of the three Elswords, which can be a huge problem for Elsword. Boomstick: But fortunately for him, his skills covers that. Wiz: Elsword is capable of defeating as many enemies he is capable of doing, as his combos are devastating and deadly up close and at a decently far distance. He can summon swords to hone into the target. And having such a strong will combining that with his swordsmanship he is a strong fighter indeed. Boomstick: And his number of feats says that as well. Wiz: He defeated Banthus, Enraged Ent who is a giant tree, and Nasod Inspector which is a freakishly huge robot. And not to mention that Elsword is capable of swinging his sword which is seemingly heavy without any signs of struggling at all. Boomstick: He has been also been capable of slaying dragons like an absolute badass, like the Ancient Bone Dragon, Crow Rider a powerful Nasod, Fire Nasod: Ignis and Water Nasod: Leviathan. But does it stop there? No! He has also defeated King Nasod which is a fucking huge Nasod which can obliterate anything in its way, and Elsword defeated that thing, Elsword truly is a master swordsman. (Elsword is seen doing a devastating combo on Chung) Dimension Witch Wiz: We have had our time with magic users, but no one is like Aisha. Boomstick: AWWW but she's so cute and adorable! How can this cute little adorable thing hurt a hamster? Wiz: Well this may answer your question. *Aisha is seen running away and spamming. Boomstick: Oh.. Wiz: Mhm.. now anywho, Aisha is a mage, who was already at the highest order at the age of 12. Until some kind of ring absorbed her abilities. Boomstick: Well that must've sucked being an awesome mage and all. Wiz: And as so she starts her journey to gather up her lost knowledge. Boomstick: And as she starts her journey, she is a mage of power being capable of defeat many of her opponents. she is a mage who relies on her spell-casting abilities to do major damage on her opponent and also capable of attacking multiple targets at once. Her spells are elemental meaning she can gain an advantage on a single element opponent. As for close combat she uses her staff to WHACK THE FUCK OUT OF HER OPPONENTS! Wiz: But as she becomes even more skilled in her years, she has once again faced her nightmare as a ring again has absorbed most of her powers. And on her mentor's bidding, she goes on a quest to recover the power of El. Boomstick: And as time goes on, she slowly builds up her abilities again with the pendant reacting to her magic, it enables her to use her magic at her purest form. Wiz: And reaching new heights she has regained the abilitiy to fight up-close gaining the name, "Battle Magician." And having the name Battle Magician she is incredibly good at close combat, and she excels at close quarters combat, and has far more advanced moves over her other jobs. Boomstick: Unlike running away and spamming and what not, she can send orbs that pierce enemies but go at a slower pace, and can hit multiple targets. Wiz: And as she struggles to grow, Allegro, who gives her a scroll. Rare pure energy moonstones. Aisha hunts for them, and infuses her pendant with the moonstones power thus Dimension Witch is born. Boomstick: And with the name Dimension Witch, she has the ability to control space and time and has spatial manipulation. She is ridiculously strong, She has the ability to teleport downwards with Time Leap, pull enemies in with Worm Hole, and stun enemies with Impact Hammer. Wiz: But Dimension Witch is not perfect, her spatial, space and time manipulation is limited, and despite her controlling space and time, she never really has any big powers that stand out more besides spatial, space and time manipulation. Boomstick: But Aisha the Dimension Witch is not going down without a fight. *'"Destroy Everything!" Aisha says as she awakens' Grand Archer Wiz: An elf living in the mortal world, with her world being weakened by the lack of strength in El. Boomstick: And if this power fades, so will she. Wiz: Meet Rena, a expert marksman with ranged weapons and has the ability to manipulate wind, to fuel her magic attacks, but when she is in a close-combat situation, she can always strike the foe with her kicks. Boomstick: Hmm, reminds me of a different character.. *'"Spinning bird kick!"' Wiz: Whilst she is skilled, she mostly focuses on her marksmen skills, shooting enemies from a far range she is a deadly threat indeed. And as she harnesses the power of the natural world, she can further enhance her attacks to be more devastating. Boomstick: And as an archer, she has to be precise in shooting her enemies down, never missing and never missing a shot she became a sniping ranger, a ranger that attacks enemies from a far distance. Takumi: I'll shoot you down! Boomstick: Wait wrong character.. Wiz: Rena, during her travels have then decided to hone her skills at archery, and asked Lenphad to make her a new bow to draw quicker and stronger arrows. Boomstick: Being a Sniping Ranger, she is incredibly strong with her far range, superhuman reflexes and magic tapped into it, gives her the ability to even pierce through the winds. Wiz: But no, Rena did not stop there, she has honed her archery skills to a far more extent which comes to the birth of Grand Archer. Boomstick: She can decimate her foes with Wind Blast, and she also have a trap to screw up her enemies stats and Rail Stinger to add on. Wiz: But the problem with her is despite having far range you'd think she'd have a fast walkspeed, But unfortunately she does not and is on the average spot along with Elsword and Elesis. Boomstick: But, despite that, it won't be a problem with the big breas--''' Wiz: Boomstick! *"Become my target!"' Blade Master Wiz: Raven part of the Crow Mercenaries, has turned into a Rebel Knight and soon joined Elsword to help find the missing El. '''Boomstick: Hm, something about this guys makes me think that he's just some edgy counterpart to the main character.' Wiz: Well Wiz, that's not really the case here since Raven acts more of a mentor to Elsword. Boomstick: Well then, that's.. interesting.. *'Boomstick sees Raven's age' Boomstick: What the hell!? He's 24? He looks like a 12 year old! Wiz: Raven is expierenced and deadly, with his blade being able to cut through his opponents in seconds, his Nasod Arm was too powerful, and has decided to not use it, as there is a possibility that it may overtake him, thus becoming Sword Taker. Boomstick: Sword Taker he turns ultra badass doing swift samurai strikes, and so fast that his enemies can't even track him. Wiz: And Raven has been capable of being faster than the human eye. Boomstick: And this wasn't even his final form! ''' Wiz: As he continues to resist using his Nasod Arm, his mastery in using a blade increased being a force to be reckoned with, as his rage tamed to the point that each swing gracefully flows but at the sametime cutting through the enemy. This, is Blade Master. '''Boomstick: Blitzing through his enemies and swift to strike, as he can enhance his attacks with Bloody Accel, create an explosion with Giga Drive - Limiter and finally do a brutal slash to the opponent with Wolf Fang. Yamcha: Wolf Fang Fist! Boomstick: No not that one. Wiz: Raven is without the doubt one of the fastest in the cast, being capable of being a shining light to his enemies. Boomstick: But the problem with Raven here is, while he is strong in the physical side, he is pretty lacking on the magical side. Meaning you might wanna stay away from magical attacks there buddy. *'Raven gets decimated by Aisha and Rena' Wiz: But that is not stopping him from annihilating his foes in a swift and quick death. *'"You won't get off so easily!"' Code: Battle Seraph Boomstick: Eve, was once called the Queen of Nasods where nasods and humans could co-exist without having any beef with each other. Wiz: And it was until then she was kept inside a capsule for thousands of years to avoid the battle between humans and nasods. Boomstick: Why does war always have to happen? Wiz:And as years passed, she soon joined Elsword to find the El. As her adventures with the red-headed boy named Elsword, the farther they went, the more tougher their enemies have gotten as it soon became a challenge to her. And as that happened, she struggled, so did Moby and Remy. Boomstick: And as so, the guardian of Nasods Oberon will now assist the Nasod Queen. ''' Wiz: And sooner or later she became Code: Battle Seraph. *Eve proceeds to do a combo on Rena involving lasers and Oberon. '''Boomstick: Eve is no slacker when it comes to fighting, she can call upon Oberon and Ophelia to beat the shit out of her opponents, fire giant ass lasers... and even... SLAP THEM... "How rude!" Eve says as he slaps her opponent. Wiz: Eve is intelligent and is the oldest in the gang, but despite this, she isn't all that experienced due to being put to sleep in a capsule. Boomstick: But that wouldn't matter with her high speed and her large arsenal of attacks. She can make forcefields, summon Oberon as if this was Jojo, and incinerate nearby opponents with Code: Thunderbolt. Tactical Trooper Asura Grandmaster Lunatic Psyker Noblesse/Royal Guard Freyja Erbluhan Emotion The Fight FIGHT! KO! Results and why? Category:Blog posts